A Desert's Rose
by AcidicMilk
Summary: A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. However, the thorns of any rose could hurt anyone... even the rose itself. VashxOC Alienated redo
1. Chapter 1

**A Desert's Rose**

**Summery:** A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. However, the thorns of any rose could hurt any_one_... even the rose itself. VashxOC

**A/N:** Alrighty, so this is the revamp of 'Alienated', new name and all. :) So now, I'm unsure about the number of chapters. Like I said- I'll be going by the manga instead of the anime now. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Trigun. D: If I did, I'd either A) have Vash locked up in my closet -evil laughter-, or B) give him a doughnut the size of his head whenever he got all depressed. D:

* * *

**!!!!!**

The red-head frowned- it was already turning dark and she still hadn't found her target. The town was in the middle of celebration, so she had figured he'd be easy to find. Knowing him, he'd be the loudest one.... and the drunkest. Sighing, she turned to another of the inns, where she suspected he would more than likely be since she hadn't found him in any of the bars.

"Excuse me," she started, walking up to the front desk. Even so, she cut herself off, hearing two ladies in very fine and.... revealing clothes coming down the stairs.

"It's a shame," one of them sighed. "It's not very often that you get to sleep with a guy like that."

The other one sighed as well. "I know. Besides, he was a real looker too...."

Swiveling, the red-head turned to the two. "Pardon me, but.... who're you talking about?"

"Where have _you _been? Under a rock?" the blond one stated. "That new Vash character that's been in town- the one that _totally _got rid of those Nebraska people. He's a complete town hero now. _And _quite the partyer," she giggled, the two of the of them walking away.

Cerulean eyes narrowed under furrowed eyebrows. Heading up the wooden steps, her red boots made quiet squeaking noises on the old floorboards. She followed the heavy scent of the perfume the women had been wearing, back to its source. Close to the end of the corridor full of room doors, she saw one of the colored wooden doors open slightly- of course, that's where the scent led her to.

And, obviously, the blond in question was laying, eyes closed, on the bed inside. Fists clenching on either side of her body, she ran up and jumped onto the bed, kicking at the man's slim frame. "VASH, YOU FUCKIN' PERV!!" She stomped on his stomach, earning several yelps from the outlaw.

"AAUGH!! ROSE!? OW, HEY!!"

Frowning, Rose kicked him again, making him roll over and fall off the bed onto the unforgiving floorboards. And, accompanying the loud thump that resulted, the blond man whined loudly. "That's what you get for bein' such a perv! I don't know what the bloody hell you did around here, but you sure are abusing _whatever _respect you've gotten. I swear, I leave you alone for a few days and this is what happens!"

Vash smirked, "You sure you not just jealous, Rampage?"

The read head scowled at him, kicking him in the side. It was all in good measure- she didn't mean to cause any _real _harm. "Say something like _that _again and I'll make sure you never have any children." A comment to which the tall man squeaked.

Frowning, Rose plopped herself down onto the cushy bead, looking down at him. Skin tanned from the desert's abusive sun was topped by hair like lava which was held back in a high ponytail. Even so, it reached down to her waist. Bangs came down rather far onto her forehead, falling into bright cerulean eyes. A canvas short vest with a high neck cut of just below her chest, revealing a black tank-top underneath. Black leather gloves with open knuckles stopped at her wrists, which sat on either side of the canvas shorts covering her lower half. Red spur boots were worn over her rather abused and callused feet. Two custom guns rested on either side of her hips, both long barreled magnum revolvers.

"What got you here anyways? Or at least, how'd you turn out to be such a hotshot?"

Getting up, Vash leaned against the wall. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Well.... it _started out _with eating sandwiches, then went to bandits shooting windows, then an all out town hunt for my head, then _more _bandits, then partying. … And that's pretty much it."

She sighed. "Something tells me that if I ask you to go into more detail, then it'll go on the rest of the night."

He grinned lightheartedly at Rose. "It was more of a going away thing than anything else. I got rid of the Nebraska family and now nobody really wants me to leave."

Rose frowned lightly, gently. "You don't want to leave, do you?" she asked softly.

His face changed, downtrodden now. "Of course I don't, but you know how it is."

"Yeah..." Getting up, she wrapped her arms around him gently, hugging him. "Sorry Vash." It was nothing special, just comfort from a friend.

Vash sighed, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "It's nothing new. Guess we should've gotten used to it by now."

Closing her eyes, she backed off of him as she yawned. Arms stretched up above her head, she popped her fingers. "Well, since I'm already here, might as well crash for the night." She grabbed her pack which had slipped off of her shoulder and onto the bed. "I'm gonna go back and talk to the dude at the front desk about a room."

He raised his eyebrows slightly. "You sure? I could sleep on the floor or somethin'."

"Hell no. A, I would never make you do that. And B, I wouldn't trust you in the same room with _any _woman overnight."

The gunman whined lightly. "But Rose, I'd never do anything to you!"

She put her hands on her hips, brows knitting together. "I don't know whether to take that as an assurance or something to smack you about. Besides, why are you being so persistent?"

"Hey now, don't turn this back on me!"

"It already _was _turned on you!"

Vash huffed lightly, arms crossed over his chest. "Why won't you trust me?"

"Because you a _womanizer_?"

"I just wanted you to be comfortable is all," he pouted.

"And people in hell want ice water. I love you to death Vash, I really do, but still...."

"And we haven't seen each other in forever, either."

"I know, but- hey. You're being persistent again."

The blond frowned. "Hmph.... fine."

She sighed lightly. However, she was grinning lightly. "We'll talk tomorrow on the steamer, alright?"

He lit up slightly. "So your coming with me?"

"For a while, anyway."

Vash faltered slightly. "Then I guess I should tell you..."

"Hm?"

"There are these insurance girls following me. Not for the bounty, so I'm really confused on the reasons. I think it's to record stuff...."

Rose groaned. "Seriously Vash? You know I've got a bounty on my head too, ya' know."

"Of course I know- that's kind of impossible to miss."

"This won't help me at all either. I can't have people _tracking_ me. You know I don't do well with a whole bunch of people."

"Technically it's not a lot- it's only three."

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean. Besides, I already said I was going with you. You know I don't go back on my word like that."

He sighed lightly. "Thanks Rose."

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me..." With that, she put her pack back down onto the floorboards and plopped back down onto the bed. "'Night."

The blond man blinked for a moment before whining lightly. "Hey!"

"Oi, I don't wanna hear _shit, _mister 'I just want you to be comfortable'," she smirked.

He pouted at her. Still, I would have prepared myself or something..."

After a moment, Rose sighed. "....Alright, come on. But you better not try _anything_, you hear? I can't stand that sad face of yours...."

"Oh really?"

"Don't push it, doughnut boy."

Vash chuckled lowly. "Alright, alright." He waited for her to scoot over to the other side of the bed before clambering in after her. Grabbing a pillow, he closed his eyes. "'Night."

"'Night Vash...." Quickly, the two of them fell asleep.

**!!!!!!!!!!**

Readers, I'm sorrryyyyy!!!!!! I know I said this would be up in a week, but I've been so busy lately!! I've been in cars and trucks _way_ to much recently. Seriously. What with the 16 hour drive from home to Texas to visit my brother, going to the shooting range every other day and watching my niece and nephew, I haven't had much time at all for this update!! D: I know it's really short, but this was really mainly an introduction.... and for those who read the original version, you'll notice that I changed Rose up some. Why? Because I damn well felt like it, that's why. :)

Anywho. Reviews make.... um.... I can't think of a witty little thing to put here this time.... so..... reviews make me happy...? :D


	2. Plan of Action

**Authors Note.**

Alright. I've made a plan of action. From here on, in order to keep myself from getting too terribly cluttered like I already am, I'm going to be updating one fanfiction at a time. I'm going to try to my greatest ability to get off of my lazy ass to update every week. Each week, I'll be updating a different fic, and I'll make a list for the order in which I will update them, which only I will know. I know it's kind of late, but this is like my new year's revolution. And I know that I haven't updated a lot of things in a _very _long time, but please give me a chance. 'kay? :)

-Dark


End file.
